The Thalmor justicar
by Rexwriter123
Summary: voltin is a newly appointed thalmor justicar sent on a mission by elewen to invistagate information that tullius is not telling them but what happens once voltin finds some one he thought was not in skyrim. never give a twisted sick asshole the chance and power to take over and get revenge on everything that has stood againset him. M for language, rap and sex kids stay out.
1. The mission starts

**_i do not own skyrim_**

 **even though i wish i did.**

"voltin i am sending you out of the embassy to find information that tullus is not telling the thalmor is that understood none of your side tracked adventures or i will kill you myself got it justicar?" said elewen.

the new promoted justicar a high elf with pure dark hair with cream-dark skin and sharp high elf features he looked like a cross between a high elf and dark elf but his records just say high elf "yes ma'am" i said through gritted teath _what a damn bitch i dont think she trusts me good reason on her side_ i thought.

while exchanging nods with a fellow justicar he left the embassy walking down the long snow ridden path after a good amount of time walking he stoped and checked his supplies "lets see what i got" i said to myself i pulled out a few wraped things in the deep hidden pockets of the uniform i pulled out a old hidden cross between different kinds of daggers it was at lest 13 inches shorter than a daydric dagger with a slim blade made out of a combination of glass, ebony, dadric wraped into one blade that has been in my family for decades and had serve me well so far i named it backstaber for good reason then toke inventory I had a whole lofa of beard some slices of salted meat and a container that holds water called a canteen and i pulled a hefty coin purse that probaly holds at least 1000 coins i put it all back in the pockets and resumed my walk.

later on I came to a part of the trail where i witnessed solitude "a pathetic place the nords want to call a city" i scoffed to myself i finally got to the gates almost geting held up by the guards but I gave them the evil eyes and they shut up before even saying anything I walked right in his unelf like pure black hair swinging while i walked with a arrogance

I saw while their a excution was going on "some entertainment going on" I said out loud on purpose I immediately got some angred looks but then they registerd I was a thalmor and acted like they did not hear me I smirked clearly amused with the whole thing i watched the whole odeal when they mentioned I let ulfric escape he put the entire excution on hold "stop nords i like any other like a good excution but i need this traitor for interagation" I told the guards and crowd "you cant do that" said the head guard "how dare you i will have your head dont mess with the thalmor nord now give me the prisoner before i have to kill you all" I all but snarled at the guards "fine give him to the elf" the guard angrily replied the guards brought him to voltin "after i am done maybe i can give you a grand thalmor excution" I told them all I thrusted the nord further to a inn called the winking skeever he walked to the inn keeper "i'd like a room for me and my prisoner" I told the keeper "um yes sir upstairs first one" I shakily replead voltin just left and went up stairs I went inside the room shuting the door and locking it "sadily your are not female so we both can't have fun, i will just proceed to the torture then" I offered a evil smile the man just looked down accepting his death "now nord what do you know sbout ulfric?" I asked "i do not know..." "liar!" voltin reach inside his robe and withdrow his glass dagger quickly in the blink of a eye cutting off 3 of the nords five fingers on one hand the nord immediately erupted into screams voltin slapped him "now what do you know about ulfric i know your a spy now tell me dog" he snapped "he is crossing the border near helgan i heard" he screamed "good thank you for the information I dragged him out of the room bringing him outside of the inn voltin brought the prisoner towarda the podium "citizens!" I yelled for every one to hear. people gathered to watch "this is a traitor to skyrim to the empire to the thalmor this is what happens! I yelled I grabed backstaber then broughr it above his fingers then i cut off all ten fingers the man screaming I reaches inside the mans mouth and grabed his tongue cutting it off with the dagger droping it on the stone I then repeatedly stabed the mans gut with the dagger then I cut the mans checks to form a smile "aha i could do much worse" I bragged I then left the man on the stone dieing quickly a woman ran up to cry over him voltin grabed her sleeve "now i have to show you punishment" I laughed she looked at him scared for her life he draged her to his room in the inn he locked the door from all.

"Father!" yelled addvar and gretas daughter "i juat saw that mean elf take mom into the inn" "what! go inside and lock door" he commanded "yes father addvar walked in behind her grabing hid iron sword rewdy to kill the elf he walked to the dlor to get inside the inn and fron there wsited for the high elf.

I walked down thestairs with a naked greta _learning her name through the rape_ theentire inn silent he smiled widly they went outside and there was her husband just by the look on his face he was crazy "no addvar dont attack him" she told him "you fucking elf" he pulled out a iron sword swinging it at me i just side steped to the right easily avoiding his attack takeing out his bwckstaber in a blink of a eye disarming addvar doing a vertical slash then stabing him in the stomach "wounds should not kill him but eh i could not care" he bent down "cant wait to have fun the next time whore" he smirked at addvar while walking out of the city he walked to the carrage "to helgan" "yes sir elf" the wagon driver said while pulling the rains _now to solve this and one step closer_ voltin smiled to himself while the carriage set in motion.

 **well i think that went rather good voltin he is gonna be a crazy elf with big plans for skyrim and he is gonna get a quick reputaion to be a womanizer and a rapist at times i am kind of toying with an idea that he is not entirly high elf he has dark elf blood too see ya later folks please review.**


	2. Riverwood and family

**i do not own skyrim**

"how much longer driver?" voltin asked the man up front steering the wagon "huh should not be to long almost th..." the driver looked up in shock then in horror once he saw the dragon flying over head voltin snapped his jead up galing for a second but immediately registering the dragonhe pulled put his glass dagger luting it next to the wagon driver "sorry thalmor business" he thrusted the dagger into the mans throat killing him he pulled the dagger ojt whipping it ont he mans clothing sheathing it and seting out on a run to helgan where he imagined where the dragon was.

 **carmen**

"Hadar can you get out?" she looked down at the nord man in imperial armour trapped under the rock "no i dont think i can you might have to leave without me" he told the altmer women above him with dark flowing hair and sharp but delicate features "let me try again" carmen knelt down trying to force the rock up but to no avail advar soghed registering his down fall _there must be a way_ carmen thought she continued trying to lift the rock while some one crept up on them

 **voltin**

"what is that blasted talking comeing from?" he walked useing his keen hearing to pinpoint the sounds voltin found a cave and entered _might be a dozen stormcloaks should use shadow cloak_ voltin thought he quickly casted shadow closk a spell that envelops the user with invisibility he crouched to muffle his footsteps he continued silently walking deeper into the cave to find a nord dressed in imperial armour underneath a rock with a altmer and he could tell because he was one dark elf hybrid trying to help him dressed in simple armour when he sneaked over though he felt complete shock _how in the planes of oblivon is she in skyrim? i thought she was in morrawind?_ he all of a sudden had many questions and worries _she can never find out about the rapings and everything else_ his sister was one of the few people he cared about maybe the only he stood up decasting the spell "hello sister its been along time" he spoke clearly she turned his driction surprise on her face "Wwwwhat are you doing here?" she asks still surprised "my job" voltin walked closer "now do you need help saveing the nord or not" she nodded they bent down combining both of their strengths to lift the rock off of the nord "thank you carmen and thank you." he looked down exmaining vontins uniform quickly regigistering that he is a thalmor justicar "justicar" he did a swift bow "good idea on the formality nord" he turned towards carmen "and now how did you fucking get to skyrim here where they were going to kill ulfric if i am right" "brother i got tired of home and traveled ending up trying to cross the border and geting caught almost dieing and escapeing with the help of hadvar she gestured towards hadvar now i did not know you joined the thalmor and became a justicar of all!" she yelled "what i decided to do with my life is none of your business and being a justicar brings me one step closer" voltin smiled "and to what is that" the nord asked "nothing you need to know nord now lets leave this cave and go to.." he started to think of the best place nearby "riverwood is close we can go there i have a uncle that lives there we can stay at his house" said hadvar "good lets go" replied carmen swinging the iron sword elegantly then puting it in the scabbard and the trio left the cave and walked the trail to riverwood thankfuly the one voltin had taken with the wagon was in a different driction "so" carmen had caught up with her brothers brisk pace " what have the thalmor have you done?" "what i can tell you is this is my first mission" he told her "this is your first mission, who's lackey are you too? huh" she asked "ambassador Elewen" "well great for you" she responded dryly "these" hadvsr gestured towards three stones are old standing stones, its said that if you prayed at one you get help in that area of skills" "realy huh i think i will go with this warrior one" carmen said "i can work on my magic skills i pick the mage one" "nothing is better than a blade brother" carmem said clearly trying to offended him but instead in a blink of a eye voltin dashed forward dagger in hand pressed next to her throat "indeed it is sister" he told her icly hearing her gulp he put the blade in his pocket resuming his stance nodding towarda both carmen and hadvar "now lets go" they resumed the walk both carmen and hadvar eyeing voltin warily after a short walk they arive at riverwood hadvar lights up upon seeing his uncle who wad hard at work hammering at his forge "uncle alvor!" he called his uncle turned around shocked at the sight of his nephew "hadvar it is great to see you but what are you doing here?" "a dragon attacked helgan i escaped with her" he gestured towards carmen "and we meet him on the way they are friends _" yes like i would be friends with a nord_ "truly? that would explain why i saw a dragon" he turns to me and carmen "you two can stay here as long as you want" he told me and carmen "thank you sir it is a honor" she bows she looks at me i sigh and bow "also mine it is but me and my sister will be staying iin the inn" "that is fine if you two need anything just ask" we start to walk away but she stops "um hadvar can we talk?" she calls "yes" he walks over to where she is carmen looks at me "alone" "could have just said so" i grudgingly walk away then lent againset the riverwood traders i watch them carmen started whispering in hadvars ear then he blushed i had to stiffle a laugh he then pulled her into a embrace then heard somethinf about meeting her at the inn at dark leave it to my sister to pick up a nord as one of her lovers she walked over "are you ready?" i asked "yes you buying the rooms?" "its on me".

 **and there is the second chapter i went through the first chapter and fixed dtuff i did not like and the sorts. i also like you just saw gave voltin a sister snd that will play in the long run basically there is gonna be two dragonborns if you have not figured out by now until then my friends see ya.**


End file.
